kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton Owen History Revamp
Hayden Owen was a college student that did not give much effort in his "education". Having been forced to go to college, he spends most of the time drinking with his friends at the bar nearby campus. He was apart of the fraternity of high social status, always wearing his fraternity's custom varsity jacket to show up his bragging rights of being in the prestigious fraternity. It was one that most people wish to be but never get to chance to be in. After looming close to be kicked out of the college for failing, he put his act together and took courses in a course that he at least has "a little" interest in. Believe it or not it's astronomy. During an excursion where the students and the professor went outdoors to admire the stars, he was busy texting his friends when his professor wasn't looking. He notices something odd, a somewhat makes out a young woman in a light blue almost pure white dress in the sky smiling at camp. he rubbed his eyes and the figure was gone. He just assumed that he was seeing things after almost falling asleep doing such boring activities. That night he headed back to his dorm, when he opened the door he sees the same lady he saw earlier. Closing the door immediately, he didn't ask the lady who she was but flirted, indulged in her beauty. A thing popped in his mind that the "boring" professor had said: "How odd, this month a third full moon occurred, it is quite rare." Snapping out of it, he proceeds to ask who the lady was. She straight up introduced herself as Pandia, goddess of the full moon. They spend some time chatting and then they slept for the night. In the middle of the night he awoken to find Pandia standing against the window. She told that it was time for her to leave, she said that she'll always be there if he looked at the moon through a telescope. She then dispersed into dust, floating towards the full moon. During another excursion, he was actual reluctant to use the telescope to see Pandia. Six months later, on the night of a full moon Pandia appeared at his house. After surprisingly graduating from college, he had return his house in New York that he had bought earlier that year. She had the baby in her hand as she brought him to Hayden, they sat down and talked slightly. She explained of the dangers of being a demigod and how he must go to the safe haven, Camp-Half Blood, when the time comes. She gave Hayden a bow and quiver of arrows tha thave variety of effects, enchanted to refill after each battle, along with dual Celestial Bronze scimitars that glow bright like the moon. She then left, never returning. ---- Years passed, as Colton grew up, he is flirty lived a normal life, doing well at basically at everything, volleyball, soccer, and many other sports, and one thing for sure, science. He was very popular at school and many girls have a crush, maybe because of his good looks and his flirty personality. He lived normal life for a few years, but it soon changed... One time when he was 12 he was attacked by a Ventus, he was lucky that one of his friends, Drake, was a demigod managing to defeat it, but he was intensely shocked. He fell into coma for almost a year. Once he awoken, Drake arranged for Colton to go to camp.